Ally Dawson, Will You Marry Me?
by We Are Timeless
Summary: Ally Dawson, a 21 year old girl who's always dreamed of having a fairytale life. When she gets dumped her boyfriend, she's starting to have second thoughts about it. Then 3 cute guys are asking for her hand in marriage: her childhood best friend who's now a rockstar that needs to get rid of his bad boy image, one of his best friends, and her ex comes back. Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**I know I said I would start the new story after the trashion show, but I couldn't wait to start! So here we are!**

Ally Dawson walked into the Miami Foster Care center in local Miami, wearing a gorgeous simple red dress, but on Ally; it was beautiful. Her best friend Trish saw her coming, and walked up to her, giving Ally her purse.

"So, where's he taking you?" Trish asked her excitedly.

"He's taking me to the Melody Diner, where we had our first date!" Ally squealed. Trish did the same.

"I LOVE that place! It's so simple, but the food is awesome, and it could be fancy when Mindy wanted it to be." Trish shrugged.

"Do you think this is it? Do you think he's gonna propose?" Ally questioned nervously.

"Girl, Dallas _better _propose. It's been two years!" Trish answered. Then one of their coworkers, and another best friend of theirs-Miss Cassidy Summers- rolled near Ally's desk.

"You've been with him for two years, and he's never brought it up?" Cassidy asked.

"Of course he has. We've planned out a future. We're gonna get married, have beautiful babies, he's going to establish himself as a culinary baker, and I'm going to make myself a well-known songwriter." Ally defended her and her boyfriend.

"Baker?" Trish joked. Ally glared at her as Trish snickered.

"But no one's mentioned marriage," Cassidy said bluntly.

"Okay back off, Cass." Trish said stepping forward. Cassidy put her arms up in surrender.

"Trish, Cassidy's right. Maybe he's asking me to move in with him!" Ally smiled.

"Say no!" Trish and Cassidy said immediately. Ally looked at them while putting on some earrings.

"Why? Isn't that progress?"

"Listen to this saying Ally, "It don't mean a thing, without a ring." Besides, it's a bad idea to move in with your boyfriend because you'll start to fight. Financial problems, "Why were you out so late?", "Why did you bring him/her home?", plus the fact it makes the proposal tradition meaningless. You're already living under the same roof. What's the difference besides a band on your finger?" Cassidy explained.

"Cassy, how would you know any of this?" Ally asked.

"Been there, done that." Cassidy waved it off.

"What did he say again?" Trish asked, changing the subject.

"He wants to meet me at dinner for something special." Ally said, brushing her ombred curls away from her face with her hands.

"He's gonna ask you." Cassidy smirked, rolling away back to her desk. Trish and Ally stared at each other before bursting in a fit of screams and squeals.

* * *

Ally walked into the Melody Diner, where all the lights were dimmed and candles lit everywhere, the usual nighttime look for the Melody Diner, and found Dallas waiting patiently in a tuxedo.

_A bit overdressed? _Ally thought to herself.

"Hey Ally! Wow, you look hot." Dallas winked at her.

"You look pretty wow yourself." Ally laughed before sitting in the chair Dallas had pulled out for her. Ally looked at the food that was spread out. Dallas had ordered Cream of Potato Soup and a Chocolate Milkshake for himself, and he ordered Chicken Parmesan on Linguini and a Lemon Twist for his brunette girlfriend. Ally was touched.

"Aw, Dallas! This was our meal from our first date! Normal guys don't usually remember that," Ally smiled.

"Well you always said, I wasn't a normal man." He chuckled.

"I meant that in a good way," Ally said before giving him a peck on his cheek. He started to hold her hand.

"Okay, this should probably wait until after the meal, but I'm not a normal man so hear it is," Ally laughed which made Dallas smile.

"I'm ready," she said softly.

He took a deep breath. "I got it. I got the job!" he said excitedly. Ally's smile faltered a bit.

"What job?"

"The one I applied for months ago. Ally, I'm going to be taking baking with professional world-wide known bakers all around the world!"

"Baking?" Ally said uncertainly.

"Baking, around the world." He smiled with pride. Then he saw Ally's shocked expression.

"A-Aren't you excited for me? Y-You know I've been working at this my entire life-"

"To bake with people." Ally said blankly.

"Famous bakers of the world!" he defended.

"Well how long will that take?" she asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, two, three years maybe?" he answered. "Why? You don't seem that happy." She shook her head.

"No! It's just; I thought you were going to ask a different question. Something I've been waiting for my whole life," she said a bit sadly.

"What did you think would be more important than this?" he asked with a laugh. Ally was a bit hurt.

"Well, I didn't think cooking and baking." She said a bit coldly. His eyes widened in realization.

* * *

Ally and Cassidy were out jogging at the local park, both girls obviously wrapped up in a conversation.

"I don't care, Cassidy. We broke up because he obviously chose cakes and bread over me." Ally panted.

"By 'we' broke up; you mean 'he' broke up with you." Cassidy replied.

"No! Okay, I have a great life, a wonderful job-"

"Ha! Did you get a new job?" Cassidy joked.

"Okay, so what if my job stresses me out? It doesn't mean I love it." Ally grumbled, still upset about being dumped by her boyfriend of two years.

"You know you wanna go back to writing songs." Cassidy said knowingly.

"I don't think I do. I think I only wanted to do it because I was good at poetry as a kid." Ally said back.

"You majored in music." Cassidy pointed out.

"And social working!" Ally defended.

"Stop kidding yourself Ally." The blonde laughed. Both girls rested on a park bench near a water fountain.

"My point is, I really like working at the care center okay?"

"Why? You're working with delusional kids."

"So are you!"

"But I am a delusional kid. I understand them."

"Is this your way of being supportive?" Ally asked.

"Well sorry! I just can't stand here, just listening about how you're over Dallas, and you don't wanna get married, because it's not true! Nobody ever means that except for men. Men always mean it." Cassidy snorted. "But we women never mean it."

"Well I don't need a man to make me complete."

"You're bluffing."

"Why should I take advice from you?" Ally asked.

"Why shouldn't you?" Cassidy answered with another question.

"Because all of your fiancés bailed on the wedding." Ally pointed out.

"Don't make this about me." Cassidy huffed a bit angrily as Ally laughed.

"My point is, no one has a marriage that I'm jealous of, so I don't think it matters." Ally stated firmly. Cassidy scoffed.

"It matters Ally. Ask anyone. Ask hookers. Ask old people. Ask gay people. They'll say it matters." Cassidy said knowingly.

"Well then maybe I'm not the kind of person who doesn't want to get married." Ally shot back. Cassidy turned so her body was fully facing the short brunette.

"You want the fairytale ending that no one gets." Cassidy accused with a smirk. Ally blushed before glaring at her friend, face still red.

"No I don't." Ally argued.

"Yes you do! You want to walk outside where some rich hot guy is gonna come up to you in a tuxedo and proposes in the most romantic way as possible, and will love you forever." Cassidy added. Ally stared at her.

"Forever's a long time." The brunette finally said.

"Don't change the topic Dawson." Cassidy scolded. "Besides Ally, fairytale endings just don't happen because they don't exist." Ally glared at her friend.

"They do exist. They are real. Fairies and witches aren't, but happily ever afters are real." Ally fought back. Cassidy smirked.

"You're not over Dallas." The blonde concluded. Ally snapped her head up.

"I am SO over Dallas! It is very easy to get over a man who is intelligent, handsome, and has a great body…" Ally trailed off.

"Honey, he chose baking over you." Cassidy said rubbing her shoulder. Ally looked up and gave a scowl.

"But technically, I broke up with him."

"Because he chose to be baking with old people over you!" Ally groaned. "That's it. I'm fixing you up with a cute guy I know."

"No you are not. Cassidy, we are grown, educated women who are handling real life scenarios. We help children without a family. I understand constitutional law and civil rights and the stimulus package. We know the ins and outs of the welfare system. We-"

"Ally shut up." Cassidy groaned. "Don't remind me of being a grown up!"

"Okay, but we are no longer going to be talking about Dallas and I anymore, got it?" Ally instructed. Cassidy nodded. Both girls faced forwards and were silent for a while before Cassidy turned to the brunette.

"Hey Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"He did have a great body though." Cassidy commented. Ally rolled her eyes and got up to go home.

"What? You know I'm right!" Cassidy shouted, chasing after her friend.

**What do ya think about that? I love the plot, and go easy on me, this is my first T rated story. It's practically a K+, but it's around the T border.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Oh and this might be sudden, but I need a teenage girl OC. Name, age, personality, hobbies, and looks.**

**Thank you darlings!**

**Question Of The Day: What is the first thing you look for on TV?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews/favorites/follows! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Alright! Listen up people!" Mr. Stixen-their boss- ordered. The employees got their notebooks out to take notes on what they were discussing today.

"I hate to be a party pooper, but we do not pay for your hourly meals, people. I really don't care if you're working late. This is a government institution for kids in need. Which means we don't pay for people with cravings for Subway." He said, not so subtly looking at Trish. She noticed, and glared at him, making him shrivel back a bit.

"Why do you look at me when you say that?" the bold Latina dared.

"I wasn't talking about you Trish. Why do you take everything so seriously?" he said, just a bit nervous.

"I don't know. Probably because I'm so sensitive." She retorted sarcastically.

"Moving on, Allyson!" he called out. She looked up from her book, which was not filled with notes, but some suggested lyrics she could work with. It's her notes/diary/songbook wrapped into one.

"Yes, Mr. Stixen?" the brunette replied timidly.

"I see you have another long busy day. Mackenzie Jade Skye needs another placement." He said marking something on his clipboard. Ally nodded.

"I've already found a great home for her." Mr. Stixen laughed dryly.

"Yeah, the Greens don't want her anymore." He said coldly. "Getting into constant arguments with the parents. They said they'd take her, up to Monday. If you don't find a permanent home for her in three months tops, then we're kicking her to a detention center. Don't wait on the lost causes." He warned. Ally rolled her eyes.

"Mackie is not a lost cause." She grumbled.

"Okay. That's all for now. Get back to work!" he ordered. Ally and Trish were heading off to the lunch room when one of their colleagues waved a flirty wink at them.

"You should definitely go for that." Trish winked. Ally rolled her eyes.

"No, he's barely out of high school. I'm just not into the whole 'dating a younger guy' thing." Ally retorted. Trish snorted.

"Okay, why don't you just get the two dozen cats now? Or join a book club?" Trish said dryly.

"I'm going to pick up Mackie." Ally said walking as fast as she could away from her crazy bestie.

* * *

"What did you do this time?" Ally asked as she put Mackenzie's things into the back of her car.

"I didn't do anything! I was just playing my guitar and they kept threatening to throw it out! No one touches my baby!" Mackenzie, an English sixteen year old girl with caramel colored hair and green eyes with hints of hazel replied back to her caretaker.

"Mackie, I'm being very serious. You have to work things out with the next family, otherwise my boss is going to send you to court, and they are going to send you to detention, where you'll stay for two more years until you're eighteen. Do you really want that?" Ally pressed, knowing the answer.

"No." the younger one grumbled.

"Why can't I stay with you though?" Mackenzie asked.

"We've been through this. I'm your social worker, not your foster parent." Ally reminded. "I'm not even licensed to take care of you."

"Who says they had to know? I fit right in; you don't have a life." Mackenzie said casually. Ally gave her a look.

"Well I'm gonna get one soon when I get a new boyfriend." Ally said smugly.

"In three years?"

"Shut up, I'm perfectly fine without a guy!"

"Whatever old lady." Mackenzie joked.

"Get in the car delinquent." Ally teased back. Ally liked moments like these with Mackie; she could be herself and be all silly and sarcastic without getting yelled at.

* * *

"Ariana, this is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard." Penny Dawson said to Ariana Blais, Ally's older sister who is married to her husband Daniel Blais (who looks a lot like a Ken doll), and are in their eighth month in pregnancy and were expecting a baby girl soon.

"I know it sounds crazy, but if it's what everyone else is thinking, you gotta think that way too!" Ariana protested.

"I have to sign her up for nursery school before she has a name." Penny said flatly. But Ariana was a stubborn woman.

"She does have a name! Greta Bella Blais has a name." Ariana said smugly. Ally stopped cutting her steak.

"You gotta be kidding with that." Ally stifled a giggle. Daniel turned a light pink and put his arm around his wife.

"Well we haven't entirely discussed it." Ariana stared at him.

"Yes we did."

"Okayy," Daniel muttered, letting go of Ariana.

"Sweetie, that name's not gonna attract any men." Penny told her eldest daughter.

"Yes it is! Any smart man would know that Greta means "pearl" which means that she has grace and elegance." Ariana argued.

"Yeah, well darling in the real world, Greta is an old lady's name." her mother retorted. **(1)**

"My daughter is named; end of discussion." Ariana said firmly.

"Lester do something. She's about to name our _granddaughter _a girl who pigs out on McDonalds every night." Penny called to her husband.

"Ari, don't name your child something that'll get your mother upset." Lester Dawson said to his daughter, yawning as well. Ariana started laughing.

"You're funny Daddy." Lester shook his head.

"Feel free to chime in, son." Lester said turning to Daniel.

"I'd rather not."

"Well who's side are you on?"

"I didn't know there were sides."

"Then you really haven't been paying attention." Ally chimed in. Everyone just stared at her and the empty seat next to her before they started to eat again. Ally was a smart girl, and she noticed this. She put her fork down.

"Okay, why is this happening? Is Sarah coming over or something?" Ally asked her mother.

"What?" her mother said back.

"The empty plate."

"I had to balance the table."

"You didn't consider it was gonna make me miss Dallas?" Ally questioned.

"We all miss him. We thought you were gonna marry him." Her mother said back in an icy tone.

"I thought so too."

"You couldn't wait and you dumped him."

"Nope. It wasn't like that mother. In fact, he doesn't even want to get married."

"How would you know that?"

"Gee, I don't know. I just took a guess when he said "I don't want to get married," to my face." Ally said back sarcastically.

"Okay, that's enough. Ally," her father said turning to her in a softer voice, to have a private conversation with his youngest daughter. "Don't let them bother you. You've got smarts, determination, real beauty as well. You've had charisma and an aura of happiness around you ever since you were born. You know that. Now this is between you and me, okay?" he said to his now smiling daughter. She beamed and nodded.

"Everybody can hear you daddy." Ariana said suddenly. He feigned confusion badly.

"What?"

"Like it's some big surprise that Ally is your favorite." Ally was about to say something before being interrupted by her sister. "Don't worry. I'm mommy's favorite. It's fine." Ariana said smiling at her sister and mother; they never got along as well as Ariana and her mother did. Ally started to get up.

"Well, I better get going back home. It's a long drive from West Palm Beach back to Miami, and I heard there's gonna be some traffic in the morning tomorrow-"

"Well you can't go just yet!" Penny protested. "We were going to go to church tomorrow, and Reverend Mark has been asking about you all the time."

"Sounds great, but I gotta go."

"Ally, do it or mom will start to cry, and she WILL cry." Ariana whispered in her sister's ear. Ally sighed hesitantly.

"Alright. I'll go."

* * *

"Genesis 2, Verse 24," Reverend Mark continued. "Therefore, a man shall leave his father and mother, and be joined to his wife, and they shall be one flesh. As in Paul's letter to the Corinthians, "It is better to marry, than to burn with passion." By the end of this sentence, Ally could feel her mom, Ariana and Daniel staring at her. Ally sunk in her seat a little.

When it was all over, Ally was ready to chastise her mother.

"You set me up. You knew what the sermon was gonna be about!" Ally hissed.

"Yep. Every Saturday, Reverend Mark sends me the sermons so we know what it's going to be about." Penny said smugly.

"Why can't anything I do impress you? I graduated from a prestigious college, I've got dozens of awards from work, and I'm saving people's lives! That's more than enough of a party, cake and a dress-" Ally didn't watch where she was going and crashed into none other than Reverend Mark.

"So sorry Reverend. It's so good to see you!" Reverend Mark laughed.

"My, my, Allyson. I haven't seen you for a while."

"Well, I moved out to Miami."

"Listen, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Listen, if this is about my soul-" Reverend Mark laughed at that.

"No, no. It's nothing like that." He said leading them to a quiet, secluded corner. "Now, I saw you sitting there in the congregation, and it got me thinking about my nephew. Quite the looker, but a hopeless bachelor. His family's trying to marry him off. Give him a call." He said, giving the brunette a card with a number, but no address or name. Her eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. Why was the number so familiar?

"You're fixing me up." She summarized.

"He makes good money," he added.

"Well-"

"And no, don't worry. He's not gay. I asked him." Ally blushed a bright red and felt embarrassed for the older man.

"I'm sure he wouldn't lie to his preacher uncle." Ally said with a chuckle.

"I have gaydar." He said seriously. "Give him a call." He patted her back with a smile before walking off. She turned around and saw her mother there silently laughing.

* * *

Ally was at her home eating dinner with Trish and Cassidy for their weekly weekend sleepover.

"Ally, you need a new boyfriend, or move on! You're always depressed, and it's killing us." Cassidy said, rubbing the brunette's shoulder. Trish took Ally's laptop and logged on and searched a website. When Ally got her laptop back, she found she now has an account on ; an online dating website. She narrowed her eyes at Trish. The Latina smiled back smugly.

"Just search through some guys," Cassidy urged on. Ally sighed, but put her plate down.

"Justin; sensitive and caring. Having tons and tons of children is the most important thing in the world." Ally read aloud. Trish snorted.

"The guy's just looking for someone to sleep with whenever he's bored. Next!" Cassidy told her.

"Patrick; entrepreneur. Loves to travel, and is looking for someone open minded and spontaneous," Ally read aloud, Trish and Cassidy looking excited for Ally. "With European sensibilities." Ally's jaw dropped, and the Latina and blonde girls burst out laughing. Ally blushed.

"What? Just because he wants to have a threesome doesn't mean I do!" the blushing brunette protested, but the two girls just laughed harder. "Okay, next!" Ally called, quickly clicking the next button.

"Use The Force Luke. Next!" Ally quickly headed for the next button, but Trish stopped her.

"Ally, what's wrong with this one? He's cute!" Trish protested.

"Trish, we do not date grown men who still talk about Star Wars." Ally reasoned.

"True." Trish admitted.

"Girls, this is completely hopeless. Could we talk about my boy dilemma later?" Ally pleaded.

"Alright," Cassidy sighed. "But, we WILL talk about this." The brunette laughed.

"I'm gonna clean up quickly." Ally told her friends.

"Okay, we'll be in your room!" Trish smiled, before she and Cassidy rushed upstairs into Ally's room. Ally quickly washed the dishes, before walking to a large window and opening it and sitting on the window sill.

"If anyone's listening or even cares; I don't want the yardsale, I want the fairytale." Ally whispered, before showing a small smile. "Thank you," she whispered to no one, before closing the window and going to her room.

**(1) I do not think that at all. But it does sound a bit old fashioned. But it's a lovely name. :P**

**Sorry guys for the wait! I hope this chapter makes up for it! Don't worry, Austin will show up in a few chapters, but, Dallas is coming back. Soon…**

**I hope you enjoyed it, please tell me what you liked about it or anything for me to improve on!**

**And thanks to **URxGORGEx **for your OC! She will be a part of the main characters. :) And **Blood Tears for Eternity**, I might use yours as a minor character. :)**

**Thank you darlings!**

**Question Of The Day: What color makes you feel happy?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for waiting! Now I'll leave you to read!**

"I still think you should give him a call." Trish said whiling putting a pair of flats back.

"Trish, I don't even know the guy's name." Ally deadpanned. "For all we know, he could be gay."

"He might not be gay!" Cassidy protested, grabbing a pair of killer blue heels. "Just go on a date. It's not gonna kill you. Have sex! You know it's scientifically proven that when you start having sex, other men will notice, and they'll start coming at you. Men are like wolves, you know?" **(1)**

"Cass, that's ridiculous." Ally laughed.

"Well it's nature! It's in their DNA. Just stop being so overwhelmed in the fairytale stuff, Hun." The blonde protested. Meanwhile, the Latina's eyes widened at a sight behind her friends. She rushed over to Cassidy, who was looking at some lime green wedges.

"Cass, is that Dallas?" Trish questioned, pointing at a brunette behind Ally. Unfortunately, Ally heard and turned around.

"Dallas?" she said incredulously. Said guy jumped in surprise, and his eyes widened at his ex.

"Uh, hey Ally!" he said nervously.

"Uh, you remember Cassidy and Trish, right?" she said. Said girls rushed up to the petite brunette for support.

"Yep, nice to see you girls again." He gave a small smile.

"So, you're shopping!" Ally said lightly. "I couldn't get you to go shopping with a gun to your head."

"There you are!" a shrill voice called. Then a beautiful tanned girl with blonde curls wearing a crop top and a pair of shorts and heels came over. "Went over to look at a pair of pumps and you run off." She laughed.

"Uh yeah, Cassidy, Trish, Ally, this is Meadow. Meadow, these are a couple friends, Cassidy, Trish, and Ally." Dallas introduced.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" Meadow gave a sickly sweet smile.

"Hello," Ally smiled weakly.

"Hi there," Cassidy said awkwardly.

"Hi! How are things on the stripper pole?" Trish smirked. Meadow's smile was wiped off.

"Excuse me?" she demanded.

"Err, baking! How are things going with your baking around the world thing?" Ally asked politely.

"What baking thing?" Meadow asked. Hurt flashed in Ally's eyes.

"There wasn't any baking thing going on, was there?" Ally said softly, looking at him. He had a guilty expression on his face.

"Ally, I can-"

"Okay! We are going now. We'll shop for shoes later." Cassidy interjected, taking Ally by her shoulders and leading her out the store as tears fell quickly down the brunette's face. Trish stayed behind though.

"You know Dallas, if I had a personality like yours, I'd sue my parents." She spat, before slapping him and catchy up with Ally and Cassidy. She was just in time to see Ally start crying.

"Ally, you're not crying, are you? Over the cupcake maker, honey he's so not worth it!" Cassidy comforted.

"I get it now! Men love to use girls! Men are wolves! I get it now! I get it!" Ally sobbed.

"Oh Als, I didn't mean for you to totally get it!" Cassidy winced.

"Nice going Cass." Trish mumbled.

_(Line break)_

"Ally, come on, we gotta take your Dallas Dump out to the trash." Trish said to her friend, who was still crying.

"There could be an explanation! She could probably be his sister!" Ally protested.

"Als, come on, you have to let go of it. Dallas is not worth it." Cassidy said gently. Just then Ally's phone rang.

"Hello?" she said with a sniffle.

"Hi! Is this Ally Dawson?" a male voice asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh! Hi Als! This is Austin! Austin Moon! We were best friends from fifth grade to high school!" he said. Her eyes widened.

_I haven't seen him in three years! Sure, on magazines and TV, but he's been my best friend since like forever!_

"Hey Austin! How'd you get my number?" she asked him confused. Ally was quickly wiping my nose with a tissue, and had the hiccups.

"My uncle gave you, err me, your phone number. It's better than online dating. I mean, I don't really know what you look like right now, but he said you were hot." Austin said.

Uh…

What?

"Reverend Mark said I was hot?"

"No! I-I'm pretty he said you were pretty." He corrected.

"Um…okay, did you need anything? Because I'm kinda busy right now-"

"Sure, you still live in West Palm Beach, right?"

"Actually, I moved to Miami."

"Oh, well I'll meet you at the Miami Mall."

"Okay! Look for a place called Mini's." She told him.

"I'll see you this Saturday!" he said cheerfully before hanging up. Wait…

Did she just schedule a date?

With Austin Moon?

"Ally, who was that?" Trish asked suspiciously.

"Oh, it was Austin Moon. Remember? From school?" Ally told her. Then they heard a shriek.

"Eeeeeeeeeekkkk! OMG, you guys knew _Austin Moon?_" Cassidy squealed.

"Cass, calm down." Trish said, narrowing her eyes at her.

"And yeah. He's been my best friend, since fifth grade, up to the end of our senior year, where he moved out to LA to continue his dreams of becoming a rockstar, and that's where he is now." The brunette explained.

"Oh mah gawd! So what did he say?" Cassidy asked curiously.

"He wanted to ask me something, and told me he's coming down to Miami and we're meeting at Mini's to talk about, whatever he wanted to talk about." Ally said. Cassidy and Trish squealed.

"He practically asked you out!" Trish said excitedly. Ally blushed.

"This could be a sign telling you that Dallas isn't the _one_!" Cassidy added. Ally laughed.

"Or, you could use this moment to make him jealous." Trish smirked. Ally had finished wiping my nose and washing her face.

"Yeah, no Trish. I'm going to be, how you say, on a dating hiatus for a while. I'm just gonna focus on my career and friends." She declined. Cassidy snickered.

"Please, who stays _just friends _with Austin Moon?" the blonde scoffed.

"Uh, I did. For about eight years too!" She shot back with a smirk. All Cassidy did was roll her eyes.

"Whatever Als, but you know he's hot. And you're gorgeous. He's gonna be MADLY in love with his best friend." She sang playfully.

"Nice try, but I'm not even remotely pretty." Ally said back with a grumble.

"Fine, but WE are going to be your stylists this Saturday!" Trish declared.

"What time will he be there?" Cassidy asked. As if on cue, my phone dinged signaling I got a text and it so happens to be from Austin.

'_Almost forgot! I'll be there at 10! In the evening, not in the morning, because I probably won't catch a flight that early in the morning...You know what….forget I said anything…'_

_AustinMM_

_Wait, Austin MM? When did MOON start with two M's, oh yeah! Monica… _Ally laughed quietly to herself.

"He said to meet up at 10." I told them. They groaned.

"Why so early?" Trish moaned.

"We have to get up around at least eight." Cassidy told them.

"Alright you're royal highness. Now if you excuse me, I'm getting tired and I would like to go to bed." Ally said, shoving her friends out the door.

"Kay! But be ready to go shopping tomorrow!" Trish yelled before the door closed.

'_Oh geez..' _Ally thought.

**(1) I do NOT think that at all. Do not go around being a slut. Please don't.**

**Hi guys! I am SO SO sorry for the lack of updates on anything. I really have no excuse except my laziness…..PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**So it looks like Austin arrived! Yey! Think he's gonna be as nice as he was now?**

**Please go on my profile and vote on my poll, it really depends how I'll be updating.**

**And leave a review! **

**Until next time darlings, see ya!**

**Question Of The Day: What did you like to watch as a kid?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey darlings! Since summer is here and school is out, I decided to FINALLY update some of my stories! Looking forward to it? Hope so!**

**Responses:**

_**~starkiller2: **__Update soon I must see what happens_

**Now you'll see what happens! :)**

_**~ kristina. benoit.1: **__Yay! Dallas is a jerk!_

**You said it sista! Amen! *snaps finger all sassy like***

_**~aesham01: **__Love this story!_

**Aw, thanks!**

_**~0oCupcakeQueeno0: **__Oh yeah Monica! Hahahahaha_

***snicker* MONICA…. *snicker***

_**~MelodyGraceLynchDaughterHades: **__great chapter_

**Thanks! I appreciate it!**

_**~XxXAmulet AmutoXxX: **__Update soon! Austin…Austin…Austin…YOU'VE FINALLY SHOWED UP! XD_

**Couldn't have said (screamed) it better myself! XD**

_**~MusicIsLife4Real: **__Update soon! This is really good_

**Thank you! But I should be thanking YOU! You have good taste in stories!**

**I SHOULD thank ALL of you guys! I appreciate your reviews no matter how little or big they are!**

Ally Dawson was up at eight in the morning to go to work, and dreaded what came afterwards. AKA being lugged to the mall by her best friends. How did a girl like her end up with girls like them!? Oh the things they shall never understand…

She quickly brushed her teeth and stripped down to take a quick shower. Ten minutes later she shut off the water and wrapped her hair in a towel and did the same with her body. She quickly chose her outfit which was a simple pair of white jeans with a blue and white polka dotted spaghetti strap shirt with a short sleeved white cardigan. She slipped on some nude flats and just quickly put on some eyeliner, mascara and lipgloss and curling her hair quickly before grabbing her bag and heading off to the Foster Care Center.

"Hey Ally! Mackie is waiting for you!" Cassidy called out to the brunette.

"Thanks Cass!" The latter one called back. Ally sat down at her desk and began replying to some emails she had gotten, before turning to Mackenzie.

"Ally, Trish told me about Dallas. I'm so sorry." Mackenzie said sincerely.

"Eh, it's already Mackie, he wasn't worth it if he went out and cheated." Ally smiled warmly before giving the younger girl a hug.

"So Mackie, how are the Harlows?" Ally asked.

"They're a bit better. They are really strict and high maintenance, but they let me play my guitar. I just have to hide it from their littlest one who enjoys playing _stinky _pranks on me." Mackenzie grimaced.

"Be nice to them. If they turn on you before I find you another placement, you're going to detention."

"Don't worry Ally, I know how to handle myself."

"Is that why you are failing gym?"

"He's been giving me a hard time! He makes me do more work than anybody else."

"You do know you're gym teacher is a female right?"

"That explains a lot."

"But at least I am getting you into a real school instead of a couple of neighbors willing to help out."

"They take it a bit to far. They act like real teachers, they make assignments like real teachers, they even give you detention and suspension!"

"Which is why we are getting you into a real school." The telephone rang so Ally picked it up.

"Allyson Dawson; Ms. Wright, thank you for calling back. No, she is a great girl and is a sweetheart," Ally said looking at the teenager in front of her strumming her guitar a bit. "Tomorrow after five, yes we will be there. Thank you." Ally said before ending the call.

"Well Mackie, you got in."

"Thanks Ally. I may not sound like it, but I really do appreciate you helping me out so much."

"No problem, I am your caretaker, aren't I?"

* * *

It was now closing time for the Foster Center, so Ally, Trish, Cassidy and Mackenzie all headed over to the mall to find Ally a new outfit.

"Guys! I don't understand why I can't just go with something in my closet!" Ally whined.

"Ally, think about it! You are going to see Austin Moon again! You gotta look hot so he will fall for you, and marry you, while I plan your wedding, and name your babies-" Cassidy was interrupted by a blushing brunette.

"Cassidy!" Ally protested.

"Yeah!" Trish added.

"Thank you Trish!" Ally smiled triumphantly.

"Because I'll be planning her wedding too!" Trish finished with a squeal. Ally groaned.

"And _I'll _be naming her babies too!" Mackenzie chimed in. Ally groaned louder.

"Ally, admit it, you and I both know that you and Austin will fall in love." Mackenzie teased.

"Mackie, I haven't even seen him yet," but the brunette caretaker was ignored by the teenage girl.

"I can see it now: shining on every billboard: Auslly: the power couple hittin it hard in the music biz!" Mackenzie giggled happily.

"Auslly? What is Auslly?" Ally crinkled her eyebrows in confusion.

"It's the couple name for you and Austin. Like Jelena or Kiandrea. **(1)** Take 'Aus' from Austin, and 'lly' from Ally, and BOOM you have Auslly. If anyone asks, I came up with it." Mackenzie said proudly.

"Auslly," Cassidy tested out. "It's actually quite cute."

"And Mackie, no one is gonna ask." Trish added. Mackenzie crossed her arms over her chest and let out a huff. Ally's phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?" she answered, putting it on speaker.

"Ally! It's Dallas!" All the girls groaned.

"Not this guy again." Trish grumbled, obviously annoyed with the douche.

"Oh...you're with your friends.." Dallas trailed off. It was silent for five minutes.

"Hey Dallas, if you don't need anything, I should probably g-"

"NO!" The girls jumped back by his outburst. "I mean no! I mean, I didn't cheat on you! I was just showing her around since I thought I needed some space from you-"

"Save it Dallas. Why don't you just go to Caracas? That way we don't have to listen to you!" Cassidy snapped before ending the call.

"The nerve of that guy; thinking he could just magically waltz back into our Ally's life when he LIED about his career just to see other women-" Trish seethed in rage.

"Trish, I think Ally can handle this on her own." Mackenzie said patting the Latina's back.

"Guys! Let's go to Serendipity's Sassy Style!" Cassidy squealed as she dragged them all in.

First outfit was a blue and green tie dye shirt with blue jeans and a floral headband.

"Nah. Too hippy." Trish waved off.

Next was a low cut white crop top with LOVE written in black across with some really, _really_ short shorts.

"Nope. Too revealing." Mackenzie shook her head.

After that was a jean jacket with a tee shirt and jeggings.

"Too casual." Cassidy said.

"Girls, this is hopeless," Ally whined. "Hey, this isn't that bad." Ally pulled out a white Phase Eight Shawl Collar Bolero.

"That goes perfect with this strapless red dress." Mackenzie said, pulling out said dress.

"Yeah, if we slip over the jacket over the dress it looks somewhat casual." Trish added.

"And look what I found!" Cassidy squealed running up to them. "I found a black bow tie necklace, a black headband with a red bow, and some CUTE black ankle boots!" Cassidy squealed. The blonde shoved the clothes and accessories to the confused brunette and pushed her into a changing stall.

"Put the clothes on Ally!" Cassidy ordered excitedly.

"Woah, calm down Cass." Trish said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, but I'm just so happy, it's only been a few days, but Ally was so sad without _Dallas._" The blonde spewed the name out like a piece of rubber. "I don't know why, but I could just _feel _the love and bond that Austin and Ally have." she sighed. "I wish I could find someone like that." she said sadly._  
_

"Don't worry Cassie, you will." They heard Ally's voice say. They all turned around and gasped and squealed.

"Ally, you look gorgeous!" Trish squealed.

"Girls, I think this is the one!" Ally announced as she looked at her self in a mirror. "But I still have to say this is still a bit too formal for a casual meet up." Ally added.

"That's because tomorrow is karaoke night at Mini's." Mackenzie answered.

"And we are making you perform whether you like it or not." Cassidy said proudly.

"What!?" Ally gasped. "Girls, you know I have stage fright, and besides I don't even have any new songs since high school."

"Well we are staying over, I already asked the Harlows if Mackenzie could go to a sleepover, they agreed, mainly because their little son didn't want her there,"

"Little brat." Mackenzie mumbled.

"Anyways," Trish continued. "We are staying at your place and having an all nighter so you can write your song." Trish explained.

_'_A_n all nighter, that's what Austin and I used to do.' _Ally thought.

"Girls, I still don't know if this is such a good idea," the brunette started.

"Come on, it could help you get over your stage fright." Mackenzie coaxed.

"And, it might impress Austin!" Cassidy added.

"I don't know-" Just then Ally's phone let out a _ding, _signalling she got a text. Ally got up and retrieved her phone from Trish, who just scowled.

_Hey Ally! Please hear me out, meet me 10 pm at Mini's tomorrow. :)_

_-Dallas_

"Ugh, not him again." Ally muttered. Cassidy and Mackenzie read the text, before rolling their eyes.

"How am I supposed to do this? I have to meet Austin at 10 pm at Mini's tomorrow, but Dallas is gonna be there! How am I supposed to avoid him while he's looking for me?" Ally said worriedly.

"Don't worry! We as your best best best friends, will help you. We shall distract him as much as we can, and we could also have the song you're singing about Dallas." Cassidy said in a sing song voice. Ally smirked.

"Okay! Fine, I'll do it!" All the girls cheered, before Ally payed for everything and and the girls got to Ally's house. Ally put the shopping bags next to her bed, before Cassidy, Trish and Mackenzie pulled out some pens and notepads.

"So...what do you find most annoying about Dallas?"

**(1) Jelena: Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez/Kiandrea: Kian Lawley and Andrea Russet. (Which pairing is cuter? *cough*KIANDREA*cough*)**

**Yay! I finally updated! So, what shall our dear little Ally have sung to Dallas?**

**I hope you guys liked the chapter, I hope its long enough as well...**

**But anyways, we finally have an Austin's POV in the next chapter! How do you think he'll react to Ally's look? Or Dallas?**

**Please review! And go vote for my poll on my profile "Which stories should I update more often?"**

**Question Of The Day: What is your favorite female YouTube comedy channel? Your favorite male YouTube comedy Channel? My favorite female YouTuber has to be JennaMarbles. She is just TOO FUNNY. And my favorite male YouTubers has to be Our2ndLife. They are CUTE AND FUNNY! How could they get better?! And another bonus question for those who watch O2L: Who is your favorite? For me, I can't pick just one...**


End file.
